La última historia
by Aosaginohi
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha está a punto de morir y solo tiene una última petición: que su hijo escuche una historia, esa que trata de él y Naruto Uzumaki. Universo Alterno. Yaoi. SasuNaru. Reupload.


**LA ÚLTIMA HISTORIA**

 **Capítulo 1: Naruto Uchiha**

Un hombre moribundo extiende la mano hacia su esposa. La mujer levanta el rostro de la sábana que ya dejó mojada de tanto llorar, mientras sorbe por la nariz ligeramente. El hombre le dirige una mirada de circunstancia que ella comprende enseguida. Se levanta y sale de la habitación.

–Tu padre quiere verte. – Le dice al chico que esperaba su turno, no en mejores condiciones que ella. El joven asiente y se pasa una manga por encima de las mejillas. A su padre nunca le ha gustado verlo llorar.

Una vez en la habitación se arrodilla con solemnidad junto al futon de su viejo. "Ni tan viejo", se corrige a sí mismo. Su padre no tiene ni 40 años. Quiere decir algo pero tiene un horrible nudo en la garganta. Cuando siente que ya puede hablar es interrumpido. Alguien acaba de correr la puerta.

–Señor Uchiha…–Comienza a decir con timidez la enfermera. –Es hora de su medicina.

Se acerca con cuidado, temblando. Lo cierto es que ella no quiere estar ahí en ese momento. Cuando el médico de la familia le dijo que ella sería la encargada de cuidar al mismísimo Sasuke Uchiha, el líder de todo el clan, casi le da un infarto. Traga saliva mientras sirve el extraño menjurje en una cuchara. Nerviosa se acerca al hombre del que ha oído hablar tanto. No por estar enfermo y en cama deja de ser imponente.

Para su sorpresa Sasuke se deja atender con tranquilidad, ni siquiera la voltea a ver. En cambio su hijo la mira rabioso. Gritándole con los ojos azules que termine enseguida y se largue lo antes posible. La chica lo obedece, hace una reverencia y sale del cuarto casi corriendo.

Sasuke no puede evitar una risa por lo bajo. Es como mirarse a sí mismo a los 17 años.

–Naruto…–Lo llama y el pobre muchacho ya no puede contenerse. Comienza a llorar. Su padre le pasa una mano por el rostro. –Sabes que no me gusta que llores. –Le reprocha pero con ternura.

El chico no sabe cómo reaccionar, su padre nunca había tenido esos gestos amorosos para con él. Ni siquiera cuando era un niño. Se dice que debe ser porque está enfermo y grave, y los enfermos graves siempre hacen cosas raras.

–Lo siento…–Balbucea mientras se limpia vivamente los ojos con su manga. "Sí que se parece a él", piensa Sasuke.

–Naruto, ¿alguna vez te dije por qué te puse ese nombre tan feo? –Le pregunta incorporándose en su futon. Está cansado de estar acostado como un inútil.

–Pues no… –Medita el joven Uchiha. –Siempre pensé que porque te gustaba mucho el ramen…

–Tsk, y yo que pensé que habías heredado mi inteligencia. –Dice lo suficiente alto para que el otro lo oiga y se enoje. Aunque no lo admita le divierte hacer enojar a su hijo. –Es por eso que te he llamado, quiero contarte una historia… la última.

–Pero si dejaste de contarme historias a los ocho años, ¿por qué quieres decirme una ahora?

–Porque eres la persona que más me importa en este momento, y porque pienso que te servirá de algo oírla.

"La persona que más me importa" resuena en la cabecita morena. Naruto Uchiha no sabe si le gusta o no oír eso.

–… ¿y mamá? –Se atreve a preguntar. El mayor lo mira con seriedad.

–Esta historia solo la escucharás tú. –Sentencia. –Esa es mi última voluntad, que me escuches con atención.

– ¡Pero padre…!–Exclama el pequeño, las lágrimas vuelven a rodar por sus mejillas sin que él pueda evitarlo. –El doctor dijo que…

–No me mientas, hijo. –Responde el líder del clan con voz serena, mientras le acaricia los cabellos negros. –El médico y tu madre piensan que la enfermedad me ha vuelto estúpido, o quieren creerlo. Aunque me digan lo contrario yo sé que no me voy a curar.

Al oír lo último el llanto de Naruto aumenta, su padre le levanta el rostro bruscamente, lo mira y el chico entiende, sorbe con fuerza y deja de llorar.

–Cómo lo había previsto, te pareces mucho a él. –Dice Sasuke con tanta ternura que su hijo lo voltea a ver asombrado.

– ¿A quién? –Pregunta con vivo interés. El mayor cree ver cierto brillo en esos enormes ojos azules. Suspira.

–Yo te puse ese nombre en honor a una persona. –Se afianza al futon, una vez sentado. Como si así estuviera más seguro de sus palabras. –Una persona que cambió mi vida con su llegada… y luego la volvió a cambiar con su partida. Este relato nunca se lo he confiado a nadie, serás el primero y el último en escucharlo…

En este punto Sasuke vacila, hace años que no ha pronunciado ese nombre y no sabe cómo va a reaccionar a él. Respira profundamente, el corazón le late como hace años no le latía. Siente vértigo. Es como si ahí sentado, enfermo y moribundo, se sintiera más vivo que nunca.

–Hijo mío, esta es la historia de Naruto Uzumaki.


End file.
